ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Tom and Jerry: Dancing To The Paws - (Movie)
Tom and Jerry: Dancing To The Paws is the fourth Tom and Jerry feature movie with the new creator, Zoe McPhee. Tom and Jerry: Dancing To The Paws '''is an American/ British buddy musical Slapstick Comedy/ disco themed 2D flash cartoon animated full-length film made by Zoe McPhee Productions, Warner Bros Animation Studios Glasgow, Turner Entertainment, Vanity Entertainment, Renegade Animation UK and Tom and Jerry's Films Company, also thanks to Warner Bridge Records Glasgow for the soundtrack of this musical feature film. '''Tom and Jerry: Dancing To The Paws Movie '''is supporting the well-known cancer charity named '''Cancer Research UK. Plot World's Favourite Cartoon Musical Cat and Mouse Duo, Tom and Jerry are back for most exciting disco feeling movie for the whole family to enjoy. One day Tom and Jerry walked to Downieville Park but there was something unusual at the park when they heard blasting music and people clapping at something as soon Tom and Jerry find what was all of the noise in the park them saw a big group of male and female cheerleaders of kittens, puppies, birds and mice dancing and cheering, 20 minutes after their performance was finished the public clapping and cheering for the little cheerleaders that all of the people put some money into the little cheerleaders' buckets but Tom and Jerry were getting jealous of them. So Tom and Jerry matched out the hedges to the little cheerleaders and started an argument with the well-talented cheerleaders about themselves thinks that they will do better than each other. Then the little cheerleaders started making fun of Tom and Jerry's British accent that the argument got worst until they all went on an agreement about whoever team wins the dance battle overall one team who lose will be down to the ground. Film Chapter/ Transcripts Songs * Do The Tom and Jerry Dance - Opening Title Song sung by Robbie Williams * We're Gonna Win This, We're Gonna Dance To The Paws - Tom and Jerry's Original Song * Macarena - Team Downieville's Dance Song - (Tom and Jerry's Team) * 5,6,7,8! - The Little Cheerleaders' Dance Song * Witch Doctor - Team Downieville and The Little Cheerleaders' Duet Battle Dance Song * Agadoo! - Team Downieville's Dance Song - (Tom and Jerry's Team) * Cha Cha Slide - The Little Cheerleaders' Dance Song * Superman! - Team Downieville and The Little Cheerleaders' Second Duet Battle Dance Song * The Chiwawa Song - Team Downieville's Dance Song - (Tom and Jerry's Team) * Dame Fiesta - The Little Cheerleaders' Dance Song * Mueve La Colita - Team Downieville and The Little Cheerleaders' Third Duet Battle Dance Song * Last Night - Team Downieville's Dance Song - (Tom and Jerry's Team) Soundtrack * Do The Tom and Jerry Dance - Opening Title Song sung by Robbie Williams * We're Gonna Win This, We're Gonna Dance To The Paws - Tom and Jerry's Original Song performance by Alex Pitcher and David Johnstone. * Macarena - The original song from Los del Rio - (Cover Version) * 5,6,7,8! - The original song from Steps - (Cover Version) * Witch Doctor - The original song from Cartoons - (Disco Remix Cover Version) * Agadoo! - The original song from Black Lace - (Tom and Jerry's Window Cleaning Cover Version song) * Cha Cha Slide - The original song from DJ Casper - (Disco Remix Cover Version) * Superman! - The original song from Black Lace - (Cover Version) * The Chiwawa Song - The original song from DJ BoBo - (Cover Version) * Dame Fiesta - The original song from Cancun - (Cover English Version) * Mueve La Colita - The original song from La Banda Latina - (Cover English Version) * Last Night - The original song from Chris Anderson - (Cover Version) Characters/ Voice Cast Cinema Release Dates Home Video Release Dates Trivia